I don't hate you
by LaylaRisa-RinoaAerithHeartiley
Summary: Max and the Flock have been living a normal life. Then one night Jeb tells Max that the School isn't gone. He tells Max how sorry he is and that he knows she hates him. Max and the Flock have one last fight but will the price be too high? two shot Fax Sam
1. Part one

**I don't hate you.**

Jeb was walking down the stairs. Max and Fang had been together for a while now and when Jeb looked at the couch he saw something he _really _didn't need to.

"Maximum Ride!" he yelled and the two jumped apart. Max glared at Jeb. "We need to talk." He said and walked to the kitchen. Max followed.

"Listen Max, I know I'm the last person you want to hear from but I need to tell you something." Max opened her mouth but Jeb kept talking. "You guys didn't destroy the school. Itex and them were separate remember?"

"So you let us think we could finally be normal just to tell me now that it isn't over?" Max's eyes were flashing but she kept her voice low.

"It is over Max. For you and the Flock it is over."

"What are you saying old man? I'm tired of riddles." Max said angrily.

"Max I know you hate me and that everything is my fault but please just listen." Something about what Jeb had said shut Max up. Maybe it was the look in Jeb's eyes of pure desperation, maybe it was the tone of voice, or maybe it was the word hate.

"Max, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I let them give you wings. I'm sorry that I couldn't keep you from everything that they did to you. I'm sorry I never told you about Ari. I'm sorry I couldn't save Iggy's sight. I'm sorry that I couldn't stop what they did to Ari and that it killed him. I'm sorry that this was the life I gave you and I would change it if I could Max. You and the Flock are so important to me. You've done such a great job taking care of them all but now it's time that you take care of yourself and it's time I took care of you." Jeb's eyes had tears in them. He turned and walked up the stairs.

Max didn't know what to say so she didn't say anything. In her mind she was going over every time she had said or done something rude to Jeb. All this time was he thinking about how everything was his fault? Really it wasn't his entire fault. Yes Jeb had messed up but Max knew that some things really weren't just him. Max turned around and walked back to Fang.

*****************

"Morning Max." Nudge said as she slid into a chair. "Is Iggy making breakfast?"

"Yeah he is." Nudge nodded and rested her head on her arms. Iggy ran into the room.

"Max someone's coming!"

"Someone like Erasers?"

"Yes!" Iggy exclaimed.

"Fang, get everything together and grab Angel. Iggy go get Gazzy. Nudge pack clothes for everyone and remember practical not fashionable. I'll get food. Iggy how much time?"

"Twenty minuets away."

"Everyone we've got ten but try to make it five." Everyone was moving. Max had been worried that the Flock would get out of practice when things were normal but this was something you never forgot and never lost. This was pure instinct for all of them.

Max was moving around grabbing things that would be light and wouldn't go bad anytime soon. Luckily her mom had gotten her a credit card just incase so they wouldn't run out of food but the less they were near humans the better.

They were out of their with a note left for Dr. M, that didn't say where they were going but that they got out okay, in eight minuets. They were flying fast. Angel had gotten better at flying and so had all the other little ones. They kept up the pace for a good two hours before they had to stop and rest.

"Okay everyone, we know this sucks." Max started as Nudge raided Max's bag and tossed things to everyone. "I really wish this hadn't happened but it did. So, we're going to have to take what we get." Jeb had lied again. It wasn't over for them. It never would be.

****************

Iggy was on watch. The thing was the night before he hadn't slept much so for once he was having a hard time on watch. Yes he did have the same instinct that the rest of them did but his body wasn't used to the screwed up sleep patterns anymore. Max still was and so was Fang but Iggy wasn't. Iggy felt himself drifting but he couldn't stop himself. He knew he should go wake up max and tell her. She would understand but Iggy was too tired. He fell to the side unconscious.

The Erasers came closer. This was their last chance. If they messed up they were gone for good. Their leader looked down at the sleeping Flock. He didn't want to do this. Even as he motioned for them to tie up the Avian Hybrids he felt bad. Still he did it. Max would understand. She would still try he hardest to escape but she would understand. If she were in his place she would save her and the Flock over them and he knew it. No matter how many times he told himself that he still felt horrible when he looked down at Max's beautiful face.

**Okay so please review. I'm sorry for any mistakes I might have made. I just got tired of everyone hating on Jeb. Let me know what you think and if you see something that needs to be fixed I should be able to finish this tomorrow night so like I said please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Part Two

**Part two**

The flock woke to the feel of motion and also immobility. They all started trying to get free. Nothing worked.

"Max I'm so, so sorry. Still no matter how sorry I am I had to do this." Max looked up shocked. She knew that voice.

"Sam?"

"Yeah Max." Sam was an Eraser. Max had been right that day. The whole thing was a set up. No one said anything. Fang was glaring death at Sam and Max was just thinking about how much might have been a lie. The people, how many had been part of the School?

**********

Right. Left. Left. Left. Right. Straight. Right. Max couldn't remember every turn. That was just what Sam wanted. He had watched Max and knew how she thought. He wasn't driven by rage like Ari. Sam noticed every little move Max made. It was like he could just feel it as she moved.

"Fang stop glaring at me and get over it." Sam said without turning around. That was another thing. It seemed like Sam was a different kind of Eraser. He didn't look like one and he seemed more powerful then the others. Sam really didn't know what to think.

"You'll be staying here not in cages." The door was metal. Sam was sure they wouldn't be able to get through. "Get some sleep you're going to need it." With that he shut the door.

************

Max had tried everything she could think of but nothing got through that door. Not even magnetic Nudge could move it. Everyone kept looking at Max waiting for her plan. Suddenly the door opened.

"Max, you guys need to get out of here now!" Jeb was standing there a gun in his hand. Yells could be heard from down the hall. This time Max just trusted. She didn't think or plan Max just jumped. That was the same thing she'd had to do with Fang. Max was learning that sometimes you really do need to just take the jump and hope your wings catch.

"Max, They're coming!" Angel said. "Sam's there and he's mad. He'll do anything to get us to stay."

"Just keep moving." Max said. She was in the back. Finally they burst out into the yard. Everyone started taking to the air and Jeb had some sort of jetpack like thing. They were going fast but they couldn't stay this way for long.

"Land in that clearing." Max called and everyone moved downward. Finally they landed.

"I'm hungry!" Nudge said. Some things never change.

"I'll go into town with Iggy and Angel." Fang said. His eyes met Max's and they had another silent conversation no one else can understand. Max nodded and they took off. The only people left were Max, Gazzy, Nudge, and Jeb. Gazzy started a fire and Nudge was getting sticks for them to roast things on. Just like old times.

"Listen Jeb-"

"Max duck!" Max dropped to the ground. There was Sam he'd landed in the clearing and was panting. His eyes were dark, cold, and just plain scary. There was nothing but black, the warmth that had been there for Max was gone. Sam was gone. He was a predator now and there was nothing he wanted more then Max.

The way Sam wanted Max though was still the same. He _wanted _her. However this want wasn't with love as well it was pure predatory lust.

"_Max._" he hissed out her name. Then he dove at her. Max hadn't been ready for it and he grabbed her quickly. He rose into the air wings snapping out. Then he was gone. Jeb was staring where Max and Sam had just been.

"Nudge stay here and watch Gazzy. If you get close to Sam right now he'll kill you. He only wants Max and anyone else he will not think twice about." Then Jeb was gone too and Nudge and Gazzy were alone.

*********

Sam and Max had landed and now he was just watching her. Every time she tried to move he was there stopping her. It was so weird how he seemed to know when she was moving. Max had all but given up on trying.

Suddenly Sam let out a low growl.

"What? I didn't move!" Max said but Sam ignored her. Then Max heard it. It was Jeb and he was coming to save her. He was risking his life to save Max. Yes he'd done it in the past but this time Max wasn't need for anything but the Flock. Jeb was coming because he really cared.

"_Jeb if you make one more move I'll kill you._" Sam hissed out. Max moved and once again he stopped her.

"Max do not move. He's connected to you. Every move you make he can feel, every thought you have he could know, every emotion of yours is his. He was made for the purpose of knowing you." Jeb spoke loudly like he want-_Fang._ Max realized what Jeb was doing. Jeb couldn't fight but Fang could.

"Shut up Jeb!" Sam didn't hiss. His hands were holding his head. His thoughts were mixed. He wanted Max and to kill Jeb but also he wanted not to. For her. Always for Max. Sam squeezed his eyes shut. It hurt loving Max while also knowing her. He felt her love for Fang, he felt her love for the Flock, he felt her hate for the school, and most of all he felt her fear. She feared of never seeing them again. So many things she cared about. He didn't want to hurt her but he wanted her too much.

"Sam you don't have to do this. You can walk away. You still have feelings. They created you to know, to want, and to protect Max. You weren't supposed to love her. Love is messy because you can't predict it."

"How can anyone not love Max?"

"Not everyone loves me." Max whispered.

"Shut up!" he yelled. She didn't know what it was like. She didn't know how it felt to be him. To feel her so close all the time but still unable to touch her was killing him.

"Max!" Fang came out of the sky black wings shinning. As he landed he didn't pull them in and the grass rippled. With the look he gave Sam he really looked like a creature sent away from Heaven because he was poisoned. His eyes were filled with fire. This time he wanted to mistakes. No one was touching Max again.

Sam felt Max's joy as he rushed down. Max wasn't some princess that wanted saving but that didn't mean she didn't still need it. Sam broke. All the emotions running through Max broke the predatory mindset.

"Go." Sam said turning away. "Go now or they'll get here first."

Fang nodded and quickly kissed Max. But it was too late. Erasers flew down more then they had ever seen. The flock came too. Battle started.

The Flock had been holding their own but they felt that they wouldn't win. Still they kept fighting. Fang was standing next to Max fight two Erasers when he felt someone at his back.

Sam roared pulling a gun out. He pointed at Fang. Max jumped in front. The shot fired and someone fell to the ground.

"JEB!" Max yelled falling to his side. Tears were streaming down her face. Just like that Max broke. Jeb reached up and touched her face.

"Jeb listen I don't hate you I never could. You're my father and I don't hate you." She said quickly. He needed to know before he died. Another shot priced the silence. Sam fell forward gun in hand. He'd shot himself. Sam's head was so broken that the only way to end what he felt was at the other end of his gun.

Two people died that night. One so Max could escape the other to escape Max. Both were willing to give their lives for her and both loved her. They'd do anything for her but now they won't have the chance. One was her father turned enemy turned friend again the other her first boyfriend (and kiss) who was really created to kill her. When given the power to do so it drove him crazy. Two men died at the point of the same gun all for one girl who, though she didn't hate them, her heart they could never hold, because it will always belong to her other half in the sky.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? Kinda weird and sorry the other half took me so long. Tell me what you think please!**


End file.
